


Desperate Case

by burning_nova



Category: Get Out (2017), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Gen, Prompt Fill, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Chris hires Jessica Jones after he and Rodney escape to New York City after the incident upstate.





	Desperate Case

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=17985216#cmt17985216
> 
> "At the end of Get Out, Chris and Rodney escape to NYC. However, Chris is desperate to make sure there's no police investigation against him, so he hired Jessica Jones to make sure that the other people are free. She knows Luke's in on this, so she ropes him into, and then comes the rest of the Defenders."

"Do you believe us?" Chris asked the PI, wondering if he were making a mistake to reveal what he had done, had to do. 

"I gotta look into this." Jones sighed. "If you're not crazy I'll call you."

"You're not just-"

"Look, this isn't the weirdest thing I've seen. Aliens, mind control. freaking blind ninjas- Trust me, normal humans are welcome even if they're...taking over people. I know what that's like. I'll get some help, check out the place."

"You can't go back. They'll hurt you." 

"I doubt they could and my friend is pretty much indestructible. The Hero of Harlem is bullet proof, literally."

"You'll need more than that they're rich. Really rich."

"I got a guy for that too. Billionaire." 

"If you see any-"

"Look Chris. I get you're freaked out and especially since you had to kill people. I did it too. If you're not crazy I'll help you. If you are then I'll turn you around and let you know, but like I said this isn't the weirdest thing I've dealt with. I'll be careful."

"Okay. You can contact me here too." he handed her a card. 

"The TSA?"

"Yeah. My man Rodney helped me. He figured it out, not like everything but he figured out brothers were missing and being...taken over."

"Okay. I'll call you here if I don't get a call from your phone."

"Remember, the flash-"

"Yes, I got that." She shuddered. "God, I need a drink."

"You okay?"

"No but I know what it's like to look out and not be able to do anything even as your body jumps and jumps and jumps." He looked at her and nodded. 

"Please be careful."

"I will."

Chris left. Jessica stared at the card. Damn it. 

She tried to shove away the memories and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. She'd get on it but first she needed to forget. Without a surgeon the community wouldn't be able to get anymore...slaves for the moment. 

She took a drink the slammed it down. 

God damn it. She picked up her phone. 

"Hi, Luke? It's me, Jessica. I got a case you might want to help with."


End file.
